German States (Rise of the Moderns)
Germany have the Power of Industry. Game Info National bonuses *Granary, Lumber Mill, Smelter available at start and research available sooner *Granary, Lumber Mill, Smelter production upgrades 50% cheaper *Building completion bonuses +50% *Cities gather extra +5 food, timber, metal *Galleys and submarine units cost 25% less, built 33% faster Unique units *U-boot 5,successor to the Toro *Potsdamer Grenadiers 2 => Regimental Guard Grenadiers 3-4 => Stosstruppen 5 Ultimate heavy infantry unit. Runs faster, and costs less, and hits harder. *Schutze 2 => Black Regiments 3 => Royal rifle regiments 4 => Kaiserliche Jagdbatallion 5 German light infantry line - is tougher and faster than normal light infantry *Cavalry guard 1 *Freikorps 3 Germany's militia unit *Roundshield swordsmen 1 replaces conscript pike - not as strong as a pikeman, but pretty fast-moving and extremely capable of butchering infantry. Highly effective against enemy arquebusiers. *Armed caravans, ribaults, supply? Auxiliaries * 1 Merchant cavalryman — Weak but rather fast unit. * 1 Landsknecht * 2 Hessian cavalry * 3 Siberian cossack * 3 Foreign chasseurs * 4 Terek cossack * 5 African chasseur. * 5 Tankette. Unique buildings *Academy - trains your elite units *Cathedral - performs taxation and religion research, and is the main stopping point for your auxiliary units. *Military-industrial complex (requires 6 levels of Military research; available from 4) **Units heal within your borders **Reduces the build time of ships, foundry units and aircraft **Has a +10 oil and +10 metal bonus (once 3rd Green researched). **Reduces the knowledge costs of science research and the research time for military research. **Grants access to upgrades that allow for the creation of dreadnoughts, howitzers and heavy machine guns in 5. **Has a facility for building recoilless gun infantry and tanks (different non-European sides build different tanks in 5 - Tanks are powerful mechanised units that destroy all other units, but have their own weaknesses - recoilless guns destroy them; they are vulnerable from aircraft attack; a direct hit from a cannon could potentially destroy them; and they are slower than tankettes, although they are much powerful in a shot-for-shot battle.) Spoiler Germany is one of the more well-balanced factions. Unlike Italy, which has a poor army but a substantial food production bonus, or France, whose specialty is in taking and assimilating cities, but with cheaper military research and cheaper villagers to show for economics, Germany has both - a decent army, albeit mostly consisting of infantry, and an economy which requires frequent forward expansion of cities. Civic and economic buildings generate additional resources when built; these resources can be reinvested later to obtain new upgrades....or units....or even more buildings! With regard to military units and production, Germany receives bonuses for the following: fire ships and submarines, infantry, and fighters. Your army as Germany will consist mainly of line infantry, backed up by the power of your grenadiers, tactically second to none other than the British, but with a few differences. Firstly, German infantry are the foot equivalent of China's cavalry: they have substantially low ramp costs. The Grenadiers also have substantially low ramp costs, and also come with enhanced weapon range and armour, but have an atrociously high upgrade costs - especially moreso after the Mercantile Era. With regards to its navy, Germany is somewhat of an oddity compared to many European factions, as it creates fire ships like Iran, Mexico or China as opposed to the Western ones which favour the creation of galley fleets for the demolition of capital ships and fortifications. These units and the other unit which replaces them, the U-boot, all have production time and cost bonuses which make them substantially more available, population cap willing. In the Mechanisation Era, biplanes become the mainstay of your air force and so Germany has the ability to spawn these units whenever a new air base is created, thus allowing for quick accumulation of air defensive superiority in record time. A game with Germany thus involves using either one or more of its military bonuses alongside its civic-minded ones. Although the German economy is bound to take off on a good start with economy-enhancing buildings already available from the early game, a German player will need to focus on research as much as possible in order to cut the costs of upgrading its heavy infantry line in order to later bear it down upon the foe. Once this is obtained, there is nothing to stop the German war machine from crushing all and sundry who dare stand it its way, be it on land, at sea, or in the air. CtW Grand Campaign Of all factions, Germany has the toughest startups: her territory is divided into several areas, bordered by the League of Nations, Austria and France on the continent, and Sweden-Norway in the Baltic. Of these, Austria and France are among the most dangerous. Worse, Austria controls several provinces vital to your progress: Saxony and Bavaria. Other components are held by the French (Lorraine) and the British (Hannover). Of these, only Hannover is the easiest to obtain, you will need to fight the others for their parts. You start off in control of three key areas: Berlin-Brandenburg, which is your capital, along with Pomerania to the east and the Rhineland to the West. Sadly, of your two ancillary territories, only Pomerania is reinforceable from your capital, and Napoleon is marching out across Belgium again. If you can stop France from reaching Hannover, Napoleon will be overthrown, and Europe will know peace once more - but only just. Fail to contain Napoleon, and you can expect revolutions to plague Europe, with the League defecting, followed by the Italian and Polish regions. At this point. your main allies will be the League and Austria. Declaring war on any European power always results in a backlash, so you'd best be careful where and when you invade especially given the size of your own nation compared to Austria and Russia. Should you choose to take the fight to France, you will be given a choice of whether to establish a protectorate, or to annex or occupy France. Take note that should you choose to annex France, it will result in several claims against you by Spain, and Austria, thus you should be wary. Perhaps a better strategy would be to take on France as a buffer between you and Spain, while you pilfer Spanish territories in South America Elsewhere, there are several other options. The USA will enter a Civil War - as with other factions, you can either support the USA - which guarantees an alliance - or the CSA, which will result in the creation of rebel areas in the USA, and harm any possibility of diplomatic relations with the Americans. The upshot however is that if the Civil War lasts for a sufficiently long time, you will be rewarded with a new colony in the Caribbean - Cuba! note, however, that should any existing power take on Mexico, Colombia or Peru, the USA will not tolerate such moves and this could result in serious repercussions. You should consider establishing a beachhead in the Middle East or Africa, as the Portuguese and the Dutch faction of the League of Nations would not mind selling their colonies to you. Starting territories and diplomatic stances Starting diplomacy: *Alliances: League of Nations, Austria, Sweden *At war with: France Starting territories: *Berlin–Brandenburg *Pomerania *Rhineland Initial bonus cards: 1 Political Dissidents Strategic Objectives: *Conquer more territory than other European powers before the Mechanisation Era *Conquer the following territories before the Mechanisation Era, annexing them to your nation: **Berlin-Brandenburg **Saxony **Bavaria **Warsaw **North Carinthia **Lorraine **Pomerania **Rhinelands History See also *Austria Category:Grand Campaign factions Category:Factions